


Welcome to the End of Eras

by postfrom1776



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Canada (Hetalia), Conflict, Empire Canada, Hurt/Comfort, Imperialism, M/M, Sad Ending, Snapped Canada, Themes of War and Invasion, War, World Domination, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfrom1776/pseuds/postfrom1776
Summary: Canada is, after all, the heir of the two strongest modern European Empires to have ever ruled the world. Forgotten, invisible, ignored, silent? Not anymore. He is rising up to take what is rightfully his. His empire.Empire Canada AU by @postfrom1776Cosplay tag for this AU on TikTok under #empirecanada
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	1. Prologue

It was late at night and Matthew was walking the now-empty halls of his own parliament. The senate had been debating for two days straight and had finally come to a consensus tonight, just after the sunset. 

How poetic. 

For a moment now, his Prime Minister had conveniently been on an undetermined holiday leave, which left Matthew the control over most of his country’s decisions, as head of state, but he still needed his ministers and the Senate to approve of his actions. 

He felt just like the old Nations of Europe during the Middle Ages, fully in control of his government and land. He was, afterall, going to make the biggest change any Nation could do, so it was nice to be in charge. He didn’t have to answer to anyone or to follow any rules. 

So that was what freedom felt like to a human, unbounded from the condition of being a personification.

As he walked down the hallway, footsteps resonating against the richly decorated walls of Parliament, he found a now asleep Gilbert on a bench. He had obviously been waiting for Matthew to return from the never-ending senate session. 

The little attention made Matthew’s cheek turn from sunkissed to the same deep red color he wore almost everyday now, a change he made to his own public image. 

He placed a hand on the sleeping ex-Nation, no, Nation’s shoulder and gently shook it.

\- “Gilbert, wake up" he said softly, not wanting to startle the other man.

The silver haired man opened his eyes and looked up at Matthew’s smiling face.

-“Birdie! Your meeting is finally done, ja?” The man was barely awake but still very much alert.

-“Yes, it’s over. Tell me, do you feel anything different?” He questioned, expecting a reaction from the man in front of him. As soon as he said that, Prussia turned his gaze from Canada’s violet eyes to himself, and lastly, to his hands. 

-“What is that, Matthew, what's going on? I feel, mein gott, I feel...” he hesitated, it couldn’t be this, it couldn’t be what he felt...

-“Whole?” Matthew prompted, still scanning the prussian in front of him.

-“Yes, whole…” He froze for a moment. “I am no longer a dead Nation now, am I? Canada, how did you do this? This is awesome!” he exclaimed, breaking into a wide smile.

-“The bill we were passing in chamber was to give you the full duchy over the town and region of New-Prussia, Ontario. It’s small and it’s not your old land but it’s yours, well, you. You are officially a Canadian Territory and part of the new Canadian Empire, Gilbert!” He explained, ecstatic. 

His lover was going to be fine, he wasn’t going to disappear anymore, and he was going to be by his side now.

As he finished to say that, Prussia raised to his feet and engulfed the blonde in a tight hug, which Canada reciprocated. He could feel how quick Gilbert's heart was beating, beating so strongly for the first time in decades.

-“Danke, Danke, Matt. Thank you so much.” Tears began to drop from the crimson eyes and Matthew held him tighter. He was there, always there now.

-“You’re welcome, Gil.” He responded, still smiling. 

He was officially beginning to achieve his goal, and Gilbert would be by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH A NEW FIC! WITH AN AU! I hope this prologue piqued your interest, dear reader, because I have big plans for this story...
> 
> Edit: If you reread a chapter and find some sentence structure have changed, it means i corrected some stuff and edited, i now have a native english speaker friend who is helping me out! Thanks pal!


	2. The Room Where It Happens

_Months priors_

_World meeting, Berlin._

Canada had made a habit of arriving early to world meetings ever since that time he arrived late to the G7 with his Prime Minister. So he was there, on his chair, with a pen and paper in hand, ready to be ignored and overlooked again.

Nations started to arrive and he sighed, resigned to become invisible again. It wasn't because he was shy, or lacked confidence, he was just a bit more quiet, reserved and polite. When your twin brother is America, it means you either disappear or become an occasional punching bag for the oh so many people who hate him.

Somehow France had already found something to bicker about with England, who now huffed, trying to ignore the slender blond. All the same while Germany attempted to move a sleepy Italy off his arm in order to lead the meeting. It was in HIS capital city after all.

Finally, America himself bursted through the open door, with a classic: “The hero is here! “ Matthew couldn’t suppress his eye roll this time. Then again, it wasn't as if anyone was going to notice it.

He didn’t have to deal with Russia sitting on him this time at least, but he became invisible the minute Germany declared the session open. Matthew took notes and tried to give his input to no avail. Every time he opened the mouth, someone had to begin talking, screaming or even fighting. Clearly, a world meeting wouldn’t be complete without a France vs England fist fight.

It was starting to become more than the Canadian could handle. His invisibility, the fact his own parents were ignoring him again, the shadow cast over him by his brother- all of it. How could he not be bothered?

The discussion volume was increasing steadily and the weight of his silence was going up exponentially. Not again, not silence again, he thought.

As soon as the meeting was adjourned for a break, the Canadian shot up from his chair and stormed into the hallway. He laughed bitterly, thinking about how no one had noticed. He couldn’t help but hope that at least one person should have seen him, right?

Flopping onto a bench in the hallway, Matthew took off his glasses and let his head fall in his palms. One breath, two breath…Despite the relaxation exercise he did a thousand times, he can’t get the turmoil in his chest to quieten down. Hot tears formed in his violet eyes and dampened his cheeks. Matthew tried to calm himself yet he was trembling, helplessly feeling that for once, he needs someone - anyone - to just see him, to just be there for once!

-“You look very unawesome, are you alright?” a german accented voice asked him, lined with worry.

For a moment, he paused, before lifting up his head to meet the person who had addressed him. The former country of Prussia, Gilbert Beilschmidt, was him down with furrowed brows. Matthew couldn’t help but to stare, mouth agape and eyes still humid. Someone had seen him.

-“Hey, did you hear me?” He repeated after Canada's lack of response.

-“I’m fine! Don’t worry everything is alright!” He hurriedly answered, wiping the remaining tears with his sleeves.

-“What? No way! You can tell me what’s wrong you know? Because you are obviously not alright.”

And with that, the other Nation sat beside Canada and turned toward him

-“So, are you going to tell me why you were all upset and alone here?” Prussia’s voice softened.

-There was another pause. “I, I.. I’m invisible…” he finally uttered.

-“Well, I can see you…”

-“You're the only one then! Every meeting, every day they forget I exist, that I’m not just America’s clone or a way for his enemies to blow off some steam!”

Having someone to finally vent to was helping, so he continued to rant rapidly, explaining his struggles to Gilbert, who was silently registering all the things that Matthew was saying.

-“All because I’m a polite and peaceful Nation!? They don't even want to hear my ideas and solution, they can’t hear me, they don’t see me! Not even France. Not even England…”

With that, the anger dissolved into feelings of sadness and emptiness.

He had given everything he had, had done everything he could to prove to England that he could be a good colony and a worthy son, and what for? To be second to the rebellious son? To be erased and blurred out of existence in England's mind?

A few sniffles escaped him and Gilbert placed his gloved hands on each of his shoulders. Canada could feel them shaking despite the black leather layer.

Feeling it, that someone cared, made him begin to cry even more, and he found himself weeping into Gilbert’s shoulder. He always put everyone before him, and now, at last, someone saw him.

The other man didn’t say anything more and just held the Canadian, waiting for the sadness and pain to pass. He knew too well how it felt to be forgotten, yet he was running out of words to tell the blonde.

A few minutes later, Matthew had gotten over his tears and was looking again at Gilbert.

-“Sorry, I just tear stained your jacket…”

-“Ah, don’t worry about it, ja?” he said brushing the slightly darker part of his prussian blue jacket. “How about we go do something awesome? Like going to see a movie or getting ice cream, what do you say Kanada?” He suggested with his usual enthusiasm.

-“Yeah, I’d like that.” he responded - a small smile on his lips. Maybe he would get a friend in the ex-Nation…

He stood up and followed Gilbert out of the World Meeting building. Anyway, it’s not as if they would notice his absence this time in particular. He was going to have fun with someone who saw him, he told himself - and that thought made him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the beginning of a new adventure! I hope you enjoy even if it’s short, but you must understand that i am eager to get in the juicy stuff *cough cough* Empire Canada …  
> Anyway if you spot any grammar mistakes or spelling errors don't hesitate to tell me.  
> Also most of the chapter title will be song title or lyrics, or modified versions to fit the mood. Give them a listen if you want!
> 
> Hope you like!


	3. My Ordinary Life

_A Few Weeks Later, Birmingham_

Matthew and Gilbert had been hanging out on the weekends regularly, and the Canadian Nation found himself enjoying it, enjoying it alot!

Gilbert was loud and energetic, but that’s nothing that he wasn’t used to.

He’d talk about his awesome history and glory days at the present tense and about how he was enjoying the new rock artist he found, but he would also invite Matthew in the discussion, and he could go on ranting about hockey games and his politics, which were just as mouvementé as his brothers, for hours and Gilbert would never seem to get bored.

He’d even ask more questions, and that made Matthew truly happy to be able to share the things he was keeping to himself almost all the time.

This time, they were sitting at the first bar, excuse me, pub, they had found while exiting the meeting in Birmingham. This time, again, Gilbert had noticed how Canada had attempted to speak up, but sitting outside of the room, he was powerless to help his friend. So now it was time to take both of their minds off from what was happening with as many beers as they could drink.

-“You’ll see how many I can down before even beginning to feel tipsy!” Prussia loudly announced as they entered, and Matthew laughed.

-“You know I drink Canadian Moslon, eh? You have competition, Gilbert” He added.

-“Ja, right. I have an awesome idea! The first one who gets trashed has to pay for the rounds!”

-“Alright, prepare to get your wallet ready, Preußen!” He teased, using the only word he had learned in his friend’s native language, which never failed to make Gilbert beam.

With that, they ordered a beer each and began to drink, both certain that they were going to win the bet.

Only a few beers in, the clear winner was getting quite obvious, as Gilbert was slumped on his chair, ranting about his glory days at the present tense and in a slurred speech.

-“Well, look like we are going to pay with what’s in your wallet, my friend” Canada said with a small smile on his lips and barely any tipsiness in his voice

-“Awww come on Birdie, I’m only on my 5th pint! I’m perfectly-” He hiccoughed “sober!”

-“Nah bud, I’m taking you home, you’re not holding your alcohol as well as you thought” He responded while helping the Prussian to stand on his feets, but as he said that, Gilbert’s mood made a 180 degree turn.

-“That’s because I’m dead, isn't it?” He asked with a hint of tears behind his words.

Knowing how much the subject of his dissolution was a hard one to talk about for Prussia, Canada was taken aback, absolutely clueless on how to answer.

-“Well, no, what are you talking about?” He said, hesitating and stumbling in his sentence, betraying his facade “You’re alive, look at that,you can feel that.” he said placing a hand on Girl's shoulder

-“Not for long, Birdie” He added, droplets of water forming in the corners of his eyes. “Look at my hand, I can’t stop the shanking, and it’s getting stronger. That and people ignore me too, more than you even. No one listens to ex-countries…”

And with that, he began sobbing, his beers successfully overflowing his senses and his usual awesomeness.

-“They only listen to empires, you know, or ex-empires, you shouldn’t be worried about that, Gilbert. They forget me and I won’t disappear, so you’ll be fine, right?” Canada’s voice was trying to be reassuring but laced with doubt, so the result was quite underwhelming.

-“No! I’ll be gone just like Rome!” He sobbed some more on Matthew’s shoulder as they were walking out of the bar. “Poof. Just like that, no more Awesome Me…”

With that, a terror began to squeeze the Canadian’s stomach. If Gilbert was going to disappear, he was going to be alone again, and worse than that, alone when he knew what being seen felt like. Just imagining the world without the albino,even just for a second, made it look dank and grey.

-“If you became a Nation again, wouldn't you stay?” He quipped, trying his best to keep his voice from wavering.

-“Mhhh, Ich weiß nicht, Birdie… I doubt the German people would agree to be split again…. You’re warm…” Was the only answer he got, in, of course, part German.

The former country slumped a bit more against Canada’s shoulder as they both began to get closer to the hotel they were staying in.

After many struggles, Matthew managed to get Gilbert’s to his room and to remove his shoes before laying him on his bed. While he was doing this, Gilbert continued to oscillate between awake and half conscious, ranting about both of their apparent “invisibility”

-“Birdie, I know what you should do!” He began, a bit of clarity illuminating his foggy eyes.

-“What shall I do, Gil?2” Matthew responded half-heartedly to the drunk prussian, not willing to have him weeping again.

-“Be an empire, like your brother! They’ll see you then, and that would make one of us!”

At Prussia's proposition, he let out a little laugh, him, an empire?

-“Bien sûr, bien sûr” He said, reverting to french out of tiredness “Goodnight Gilbert” He added while closing the door and heading to his own room.

-“Me, an empire?” He couldn’t help but to say aloud once in his room. “America became one in his own way, through capitalism and intervening in every conflict, but I can’t do that. My military isn’t strong enough…”

With that though, he paused.

-“Except that we were the most feared infantry in two world wars, Prussia told me how they would call the Canadian strom-troopers in the trenches…” As he said this, he began to pace, ideas and memories beginning to become too much for a still body.

He himself had stood his ground in the thick gas of Ypres, taken back the hill in a day at Vimy Ridge, liberated the Netherlands and invaded South Italy. Europe had expected his brother to the rescue, but they got him instead.

The second Prince to the rescue of the old empires on the brink of falling.

Old empires who had raised him…

France and England, the two european countries who had ruled almost half of the entire world if put in common. His fathers who he had saved from destruction almost single-handedly not once, but twice.

He was their first son. The rightful heir.

With that realisation,his legs weakened and he was forced to sit down on his bed.

Maybe he could be an empire...

The Canadian Empire.. it had a nice ring to it.

Head still running wild, he went to bed, but the feeling of epiphany he just had wouldn't leave him that quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go… It has begun…. I’m so hyped for this, you can’t even begin to imagine! I have a clear outline aas to where I want this to go and almost a full plan! so I hope you enjoy and please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes, i'm just too excited to post to fully correct haha!


	4. ...You are a monster from hell!

_3 week later_

_World Meeting, Milan_

After that night out with Prussia, the two had seen each other again a few times, but no words were exchanged about what had been said that one night, except Matthew reminding his friend how he won the drinking contest.

The looming threat of Gilbert’s death or Matthew’s empire were subjects doomed to remain in the past.

Despite that, Matt had thought about becoming an empire for long that night, lying awake in his hotel room bed, but decided against it. How could he do it anyway?

We don’t just invade countries in this modern era, and he couldn’t trade his people’s social advantages in exchange for cruel capitalism and power.

In the end, he just gave up on the daydream and got dressed for the World Meeting. He put on his beige suit jacket above his perfectly clean crisp white shirt and red tie. Everything was in order, and before he left the room, he straightened his Canadian flag pin fixed on his lapel, picked up his suitcase and gave a weak smile to his reflection in the hotel room mirror.

-“Come on Matthew, you can do this, just another meeting.” He told himself. After all, He had been doing this for ages, the fact that Gilbert couldn’t meet up with him after being ignored for a full conference didn't change a thing, didn’t it?

Gilbert truly had become a vital part of his life, someone he could rely on and that could rely on him. Probably the closest friend he had and on top of it all, a good person. Prussia was a much older country than him, and he could hear the guilt in his voice from time to time, regrets of his youth, yet he kept on smiling to life and to enjoy every second of it. He had shown Canada how to see the bright side of many things, including his invisibility, which had resulted in their meeting.

He walked to the hotel’s elevator and entered it. This time, the meeting was taking place in the italian hotel’s meeting room, which meant less walking around and less chances of Italy Veneziano arriving late because he saw a pasta restaurant on the way.

When the elevator’s door opened again, he was on the main floor, a bunch of other nations were already standing in front of the meeting room’s door, apparently still locked because the management had forgotten about their conference.

Canada said hello, with his most confident voices, but his greeting was lost in the sea of people complaining and Arthur’s voice already blaming Francis for something. He huffed, already getting irritated, but decided against trying to get their attention.

What was the point anyway, they would have forgotten about it in less than a minute.

After a few longer minutes, Antonio arrived with the key of the room and unlocked it, allowing the flow of Nations of return to their places. Canada sat on his chair and luckily, Russia didn’t sit on him. Seriously, this is an experience no one wants to live. As soon as everyone was seated, none other than his brother bursted through the door as he always does.

-“OMG ladies and gentle dudes you’ll never believe the new trade deal the senate and my prez approved!” He exclaimed with his cheery voice, waving a bunch of stapled sheets everyone could guess was the trading deal.

-”America, Queen’s English please” England reprimanded, but deep down he knew that his efforts were useless.

-“Whatever bro, but look at this! Bunch of profit for me on aluminum importation in my country-”

-“Aluminium! Arthur insisted again, but at the sound of the word, Matthew noticed something was wrong, oh so wrong.

-“Wait, Alfred, who is this trade deal with?” He asked, and for the first time, his brother stopped in his tracks and the whole meeting room turned toward the canadian.

-“Umm, yeah, hold up lemme check…” Alfred flipped the pages and Matthew could feel that his stomach was already churning, no he couldn't do that to him.. he wouldn't have…

-“Yeah, it’s with the government of Canada, so, with you Bro." He concluded after finding the right page.

-“America, don’t you know what this will do to me? Tons of my workers will lose their jobs and their financial stability and- and that’s not even talking about my economy! Didn’t you think about this?”

Matthew exclaimed, feeling the burning look of everyone in the room on him. If it had been any other situation, he would have loved being the center of attention, but not now, not like this.

-“I forgot, Canadia, gee, don't make a fuzz out of it!”

-“Alfred, I’m your brother…”

-“Yeah, well my president proposed this deal, and you don’t have a choice if you want to keep having business with us.” With that sentence, Alfred’s voice turned steely, making an 180 degree from the younger brother to the superpower he was, but Matthew didn’t flinch.

The whole room seemed frozen, and the air temperature dropped a few degrees. Every other Nation was staring at the North American brothers. Canada studied his surroundings in a quick circular look.

England looked absolutely horrified, so were most of America’s business partners and the members of the European Union had their eyes locked on the Nation standing up to the United-States. The young nation who, they remembered, had saved most of them only 75 years ago.

This was his time to be seen, and never forgotten

-“Fine, I’ll bring it to my Prime Minister." He added while picking up the contract from his brother’s hands.

-“If you want to treat me like any other Nation, that’s alright. At least you might remember that my name is _not_ Canadia.” he coldly spat, anger searing in his vein and seeping in his voice, but his posture remaining steady and strong.

And with that, he headed toward the exit, but stopped before pushing the door.

-“Sorry for interrupting the meeting” He told the room in a polite, yet too polite way, reminding France bitterly of England’s fake gentleman manners and what he can actually mean with his “After you” and “ The pleasure is all mine”

Split second later, Canada was out of the room, and Germany took the lead, forcing America to sit down so that the meeting could proceed, as if nothing happened.

That, Matthew heard it. He had stood up to Alfred in front of the whole room, yet, they still glossed over it. When England would smack America in the back of the head for a political thing, people would talk about it for months, then why, why the hell could they not remember him!

He took the elevator to his room, and as soon as he arrived, he felt like destroying the whole place and turning the document into confettis. Instead, he packed his whole bags and went to the airport, two days before the end of the World Meeting.

Anyway, who would care? No one had followed him to confront him about this horrible trading deal, this plague for his workers in the metalurgic fields, for his people and for himself. Not even the two men who raised him.

America wanted to play hard with the trading deal? Alright, but this is a game that two people could play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is a lyric from the song Michelle by Sir Chloe. Were getting the real stuff people, He snapped. You have no idea how pumped i am about all of this and for once i have a plan too soooo, lets go! Also I am aware that realistically Canada would get bitch slapped by Russia and America before conquering an inch of land, but for the sake of storytelling I have elected to ignore it .
> 
> Also, I made a cosplay of Empire Canada, and it's on my TikTok, where I'm currently very shadowbanned… If you want to give it a look, the account is @postfrom1776 just like here!


	5. Ghost Rule

As soon as he walked out of the meeting, Canada headed to the airport and booked a seat on the first flight back home, to Ottawa . His mind was racing and he had no time to waste. As soon as he was seated down in the plane, he pulled out a pen and a notepad from his pocket and began writing, writing his idea, his plan.

America was a superpower, the “Hero” as he self-proclaimed, but he was also hated, a host unto himself, a time bomb who could blow up at any given moments. The strongest Nation in the military field, the largest economy on Earth at the moment, and led by an absolute and complete madman.

On the other hand, Canada was the third country by order of natural resources, his metal, his minerals, his wood, his agricultural lands and most of all, his water. Not even talking about his copious amount of petrol in the Albertan soil.

No, the environment, he remembered. He was better than this, more tactical, more advanced. He didn’t need to exploit it and destroy nature more than he already was doing.

He had to bet on his other stronger point, his people. Infatigable, stormtroopers in the trenches, heart in the right place and before all, a sense of justice. If he convinced them that disadvantaging the United-States was a good thing, which it was, he would get their full support.

Theirs, and the one of the people who would support him. He had good relationships with most of the European Countries, especially the Netherlands, and Prussia, well that was more Gilbert Beilshmitd, himself, but it still counted, right? 

So, in retrospect, his best aim to make America topple was his economy. Strong, yes, but how in debt is he?

$26.70 trillion USD. Yes, his best shot was NAFTA, the North American Free Trade Agreement. 

He, Mexico and America signed ages ago, in 1994, and it was where it would hurt the most.

He finally stopped the incessant scribbling. Teresa and Alfred had a complicated sibling relationship, but Matthew and her were actually getting along very well. 

He added on his notepad: “Call Mexico for a meeting” and laid back in his seat with a sigh. He had been tinkering and thinking for so long, he didn’t notice that the plane was now hovering above his own country. 

Time really flew by, even for an immortal being.

Soon enough, they landed and Matthew picked up his luggage before hailing a taxi, indicating the way to his official house, in Ottawa. 

20 minutes later, he was standing in front of his door and pulling his keys out of his pockets, but when he went to unlock it, he noticed something strange. 

The door wasn’t locked anymore.

He was sure that he had locked it before leaving for Milan, he couldn’t have forgotten about such an important detail. He placed his keys in his fist and pulled the door slowly, revealing the quiet inside of his pretty clean house and Prussia’s still figure on the floor

-”Gilbert!” Matthew yelped before scrambling to see what had happened to his friend.

He lifted the Prussian’s head from the floor and noticed no blood, thankfully. He then placed two fingers on Gilbert’s carotid arteries, feeling a weak thump. He was breathing and his heart was beating, thankfully

Matthew let out a sigh of relief, but he knew it wasn’t over. This was happening because Gilbert was no longer a Nation, because Prussia didn’t exist anymore. He had warned him about it, and now it was happening, his dissolution was catching up with him.

He would have to address this matter later, but for now, he needed to take care of Gilbert. He softly picked him up and walked toward his own room. He noticed on the way that the room of the guest bedroom was open and that the bed was undone. Gilbert must have stayed there since he left for the meeting. 

He didn’t know that he was coming to his house to surprise him after he came back from the meeting, so if he hadn't left earlier, who knows how long would the Prussian had stayed on his floor, who knows if-

He stopped his train of thought to focus on the albino in his arms. It’s only now that he noticed how light Gil’s body was in his arm. It wasn’t that bad when he held him back from the pub, was it? How much weight did he lose since he was dissolved? Or was he always so scrawny?

Matthew pushed the covers back and softly laid Gilbert’s unconscious form in the fresh bed, taking off his shoes again. He then pulled the covers up and placed his hand on Prussia's forehead. It was a bit cold, so Canada added a spare blanket. 

-”I’m going to get you some water, I’ll be back soon." He told the clearly not listening figure now piled up by blankets. He walked out of the room and took his blazer off and loosened his tie at the same time. 

He then rushed to the kitchen and filled a glass of water for Gilbert before heading back to his room and placing it on the bedside table. He then pulled a chair from a corner of the room and sat next to the bed.

He let out a long breath before pushing the covers a bit to hold Gilbert’s hand.

-”You are not going to leave me like this, now won’t you? I can find a way to fix it, but please, you’ve got to hold on for a little more. For your brother, for your friends Spain and France. For me?” His voice and composure cracked on the last line. Gilbert can't just die, can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA ANGST PEEPS! And now the prologue makes sense. But for real these two's dynamic, just mwah! Title from the Vocaloid song from the same name, cause you know, he thinks about his rule and he's kinda a ghost, also this song is a bop.


	6. I miss my lover man

Matthew stayed by Gilbert’s side the whole night, alternating between talking to him in a soft voice and overthinking.

He had never cared so much for someone, never felt like a presence was so valuable in his life before meeting Gilbert, and now, he could lose him at any moment. 

This would be far too much to bear. 

He just pushed away the only other person he had, his little brother and he couldn’t go back to this loneliness, not again.

He pushed a stray bit of white hair out of Gilbert’s forehead and softly let his finger brush his friend’s cheek. 

He had begun to feel something more than friendship toward Prussia, but each time he attempted to flirt, the other man would completely close off or change the subject, so Matthew took the hint that a) his flirting was horrendous and b) Gilbert wasn’t interested or still had that thing with Hungary. 

And yet, despite that, Matt couldn't help but to feel warm when he saw the crinkles in the corner of Gil’s eyes when he smiled or how his ruby irises would shine in the middle of a story, or how his peculiar laugh sounded. He would miss all of these so much if Gilbert was to leave him. 

He kept stroking the cold, expressionless face of his friend, machinally, thigh bubble of sadness rising in his throat, hot tears welling in his violet eyes again.

-”Come back to me…” The choked up whisper made its way out of Matthew’s trembling lips.

Minutes passed by, feeling like hours and Canada finally surrendered to exhaustion, his head folded against his chest as he slumped in the chair. While he was under this fragile spell, it was the Ex-Nation of Prussia’s turn to wake again. 

His eyes fluttered open and he blinked some more, asserting his surroundings. He was wrapped in comfortable blankets who didn’t smell like his own. 

They brought aromas of maple and laundry detergent, wait, maple? He finally looked around and noticed that he was still in Matthew’s house, not in his, but not in the guest bedroom that he was using while Matthew was away…

He turned his head and coughed at the sight of the Canadian, still slumbering in his contortionist position.

-“Mattie…?” He croaked, voice still scratchy from all the coughing that took place before, well, as he deduced, his passing out.

At the almost extinct sound of the prussian’s voice, Matthew’s head shot upward, violet eyes reddened and full of worry settling on Gilbert’s blanket-covered form.

-“Oh gosh, Gilbert, you’re awake, how are you feeling, do you want water, I have some ready for you.”

His voice was frenetic, wavering with all the adrenaline that was now leaving him. Gilbert was awake, he was alright, at least for now. Five hundred pounds had been lifted from his chest and he could finally breathe again.

-“Matt, I'm alright, it’s fine, but ja, I’ll take the water.” He replied with a steely resignation in his voice.

Matthew helped his friend to prop himself in a sitting position with the rich fall colored pillows before placing the glass in his shaky hands. There was no way Prussia could mask them now, without his thick leather gloves.

-“Don’t try to reassure me, Gil, I may need glasses but I am not blind. You're disappearing, and it’s getting worse.” He countered with a gentle look on his sunkissed features

-“Yes, and there’s nothing-” 

-“No, Gilbert, there's a way, believe me.” Canada interrupted, something he had no habit of doing

-“You just have to hold on for a little more, alright?” His voice was laced with conviction, not only to dispel Prussia’s doubt, but also his own. He could do it, he could save him.

-“But how?” the albino’s voice softly asked, “How can you bring me back to my Nation state? We tried, Ludwig and I, by having me represent the east and him the west, but still, I’m dying, and now it's at a more alarming rate than ever, I simply don’t know what to do anymore!” He began to rant, his accent thickening as tears welled up in his crimson eyes.

-“And now, it’s worse because I have even more to lose…” these last words tumbled out of his chapped lips like water drops in a cascade, unstoppable, yet so soft.

-“Yes, of course, Antonio, Francis and Ludwig, I know you don’t want to leave them and I know how to help you…”

-“And YOU Canada! Gott Birdie, I’ve fallen for you, fallen so bad, and now, now I’m going to leave you, it’s too cruel.”

-“You, you.. tu m’aimes?” Matthew uttered, almost frozen in his chair

-“Yes, I love you, and I don’t understand how you haven’t noticed, gott, Matthew, Canada, you are just incredible, but you can be so unperceptive sometimes!” He exclaimed, his usual energy seemingly coming back to him.

-“I think I’ve fallen for you too, but I was sure you had someone already, as you say yourself, you’re so awesome, and so much more too.. If I had known you were single, I’d have asked you out, Gil!” 

He responded eagerly, his smile coming back on his face, erasing the worry lines from the last few days with America and finding Prussia unconscious and assuming the worst had happened.

Gilbert laughed softly and placed the half-empty glass on the bedside table before picking Matthew’s hand to place it in his own

-“We're both silly, and I’m a silly dead man…”

-“No, don’t say that, I’ll make sure you won’t be, mon cher.” Canada said, giving his boyfriend’s hand a soft squeeze

-“Alright then, I believe you, Birdie, work your magic.”

-“I promise you, we’ll both be safe and alright, my dear love.”

-“Already on the nicknames, Birdie?” he added, his cheek taking a nice shade of pink.

-“You’re the one who has been calling me “Birdie” for ages! And I’m your boyfriend now, I can call you any pet names as long as they don’t bother you!”

-“Of course you can, Mattie. Now, how about you join me, the sun is barely out and we both need some more rest, even you.” Gilbert insisted, shifting over slowly to make room for Matthew

Matthew nodded with a huge smile and stripped into his soft pants and pyjamas shirt before climbing under the blankets with his boyfriend.

-“I love you, Gilbert Beilchmidt”

-“And I love you, Matthew Williams”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the ship is sailing, now it's time to let the real plot shine! I hope you're as excited as I am about it! Btw updates are spaced out because school is a lot, but I'm still working on it! Plus I've got a laptop now! Don't hesitate to leave a comment or kudos!
> 
> Also yes Gilbert will be saved, it says it in the prologue haha


	7. The emperor’s new clothes

_A few days later,_

Matthew had managed to nurse Gilbert back to some of his health now, but the prussian man's strength still remained close to zero. He got tired a lot quicker, and despite resting a lot more than before, his cold-like symptoms remained.

Canada knew he had to act quick and the first step had to be taken in his own parliament.

That morning, he went to work as usual, a black suit jacket above his ironed dress shirt. He pushed the parliament door and made his way in the hallway, head up and posture straight. He politely greeted the governmental employees in the hallways before reaching the right door.

Behind it was his boss, his head of state, the Prime Minister.

He knocked a few times, letting the sharp sounds of knuckle against wood ring through the stiffened atmosphere. When he heard his boss’s voice, he took the que to enter the office.

-“Good morning, Mr. Williams”, the prime minister greeted, “You are here early, is there a problem?”

Matthew was standing at the doorway, his posture rigid, with his hands behind his back

-“With the country? No, sir, but there is something I need to discuss with you. May I take a seat?” He asked, a small smile on his lips. It was all going to work, he reassured himself, mechanically repeating the steps of his plan in his head.

-“Of course, I have plenty of time, Matthew.” His boss was beaming widely, as always. A kind and sweet facade. Such was the public face of Canada, staring back at him.

-“It’s quite a delicate affair, actually, Sir. I would like you to resign your post and give me complete access to your function. In short, me, the personification of Canada will be my own head of state.”

There was no need to sugar coat it, he wanted to be free from his boss, so that’s what he asked for. He kept his face still, drilling in the man’s brown eyes with his own purple irises.

-“Are you joking, this could cause an international slander, it’s impossible! Besides, where is the democracy in this, Matthew?” The politician began ranting, unnerved by Canada’s attitude and Nation aura.

“Oh, it will be democratic, don’t worry! You’ll be on vacation, indefinitely. So, what do you say?” He insisted, holding out his hand for his soon to be ex-boss to shake.

“Don’t you want a break from this? From trying to be your father? Honestly, you have been a convincing actor, but it’s maybe time for you to go back to teaching theatre in high school, Sir.” He added, a condescending tone hidden underneath his false sympathy. He was starting to enjoy the power he could gain over people, this was all too easy.

His boss's face flickered, almost lost in his thought before he looked at Matthew again.

-“My old career doesn’t have any impact on my current politics, Mr. Williams” He coldly added.

-“Well, tell me then, why do you keep humiliating this nation on an international scale then? You make your country, your citizen and ME into a farce every time just to be in the spotlight! Arriving late with Tim Horton’s at the G7? What was that! And not only that but all your slip up with foreign voyages and even in your own assembly room!”

He could finally speak his mind, finally tell his boss about all the humiliation he had made him go through, all the times where the only thing the other Nations would see about him was a ridiculous man dressing up in costume every time he visited. He was either invisible or laughing stock.

-“If you feel like I will let you stay in this chair when I know that you are only a pale copy of every other man, and the one woman, who was there before you, you are sorely mistaken, sir.”

After a few moments of letting the words sink in, his boss let out a long sigh. “...So me and my family are to go to the Lake Meech retreat?” He asked, confirming that he had accepted.

-“Depending on how well your relationship with your wife is going, there are rumours, you know… It wouldn’t be the first time in your family, to be honest” He snickered, sometimes, being immortal had its perks when it came to manipulating and pulling on the strings, he noted.

-“I’m afraid you are right, perhaps you will be more suited for this position than I am, for the country and its citizens.” He reached out to shake Matthew’s hand, then picked his papers and his briefcase before heading out of the office.

As soon as he was out of the door, Canada allowed himself to break his smile and a small chuckle escaped his throat. He brushed his hand across the wooden desk, observing the coolness in its smooth texture, before walking around it and pulling up the thick leather chair to sit down.

He finally saw the other point of view of this room, where he had spent countless hours indirectly working for the good of his citizens. Now he could do it himself, for his people, for himself, but most of all, for Gilbert. He could save him, he knew this had to work, it had to.

He opened the computer and added a new meeting of the Senate to his new Prime Minister schedule, a meeting titled: New Prussia

He’d find a way to convince them to give Gilbert this parcel of land in Ontario, to make him an official micronation. It would save his life.

Ontario and the other provinces… he took his notepad out of the pocket of his black suit jacket and wrote it down just under the meeting with Mexico. He would need them by his side as well. Besides, what was Canada, Empire or not, without his provinces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII IM SO HYPED!!! Yes I'm putting the Aph provinces me and my friends created in this, duh haha!
> 
> By the way, This isn’t Canada turning into his 2p, it’s him losing who he truly is, his kindness, his selflessness. And it’s not a glorification of imperialism, it’s a criticism of it. It will be clearer in later chapters but I wanted to say it now. Enjoy!


	8. Ready as I’ll ever be

It was done, the Senate had finally agreed with his proposition. Of course, he had opened the parliamentary session with an explanation of his presence instead of the previous Prime Minister’s, and some details about his real identity. What was the point in keeping the secret anymore? Usually only the Nation’s boss and a few select members of the country’s administration knew what they truly were, but he was his own chief now.

The many senators began by objecting, but with proofs piling up, photographic evidence and of course, Matthew Williams’ smile, he convinced them all of the good of his decision of becoming the head of state and to grant the territory of New-Prussia to Gilbert Bielshmitdt, ex-personification of the now dissolved Nation of Prussia.

After hours and hours of deliberation, it was at last done, his Gilbert was saved. It felt like an incredible weight was taken off of his shoulders, allowing him to breathe at last.

His boyfriend’s hands were steady and warm for the first time in over 70 years, and Prussia kept thanking him and surprising him with kisses each time he was sitting in his new office in parliament to work. 

The mere presence of Gilbert in his life had made him feel warm and whole, so having him so close was absolutely blissful. Was that how Ms. Hungary and Mr. Austria felt when they were married? 

All this love and domesticity was so genuine that sometimes, Matthew felt like he was truly human, just a man sitting at work and his boyfriend hugging him from behind checking into his next project over his shoulder

He adored it, it was like everything in his life was finally aligning, converging into a perfect point.

A few hours of work flew by while he was sitting at his desk before an abrupt knock interrupted his train of thought. He looked at the time before realizing that it was Mexico, who had just arrived for their meeting.

-“Come in, Theresa, we can start the meeting." As he said that, a slender lady with deep black hair pushed the door, entering the office. Canada stood up as Ms. Mexico entered his new office, a habit of gentlemen that had stuck with him ever since the Victorian era. 

Her tanned complexion contrasted with Matthew’s pale skin as they shook hands and sat on each side of the desk.

-“I’m still curious about the reason for this meeting, Canada, so how about you finally enlighten me?” She perked up, smiling at the North American Nation in front of her.

-“Well, I do hope you understand that this meeting is highly confidential and that I couldn't risk any of the information getting leaked. I do trust you, Theresa, but phones can be chipped and my brother has eyes everywhere. Talking of him, this is a meeting about NAFTA.”

-“Oh, I see. You want to modify the terms of the agreement?”

-“Yes, and I do believe that these modifications would be at your advantage as well, they would help your economy greatly.”

-“Shouldn’t America be here then?” She asked, an interrogative look in her dark brown eyes.

-“Well, not after what he has done to me with the aluminium trade, and not after all the things he has been putting you through in an economic and a political way of speaking. I suggest we leave NAFTA and create our own trade deal between you and me.” As he said that, he slid a document on the varnished surface of the desk. The title was written in bold black: Canadian and Mexican Trade Accord -CaMexTA-

The personification of Mexico picked the document and Canada studied her face as she scanned the paper in front of her eyes. Over some sections, her eyes visibly widened despite the fact that she was trying hard to hide her emotion. 

“You really would be willing to make me your number one trading partner? Won’t that disadvantage you as well, Mateo?” She asked him after finishing to read the document, disbelief painted over her features.

“After what America has done to me and my people, that’s the smallest sacrifice. We will both rise up from it, we always have. So, what do you say?” His voice was soft, almost sounding like the one he had used so many times before taking this new turn.

“This is a once in a lifetime deal, and it’s very tempting, but I do have to pass it through with my boss… Talking about that, where is yours, only your name appears in the credit of this document.”

-”I’m my own chief now, and I’ll be the one singning this with your boss when he approves of it.” He simply answered, leaning back slightly in his chair, subsequently straightening his posture and making him look taller.”

-“Well, it will be a pleasure to see you then, Mr. Williams” She added for the formalities as she stood up from her seat.

-“The pleasure will be shared, thank you again for agreeing to meet me today Ms. Hernández” He politely answered while guiding her toward the door. She nodded and walked out of the office.

Canada closed the door behind her and smiled. This was going well. The Mexican President was going to jump on the occasion, and the United-States of America were going to lose their trading rights with their closest neighbours. 

It would be an international slander, and scandal, but he would have the upper hand, at long last. If America wanted to trade with him, it would either be without Free Trade Agreements, or with one that HE would make. 

It was all falling into place....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Sorry for how long it took to update! I don't have a real excuse except I'm struggling to write the fluff chapter later and I wanted to keep a few chapters in advance just in case. 
> 
> Mexico’s human name is Theresa Rosa García Hernández! Also I hope you enjoyed this new chapter guys!


	9. L'exil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QC: Marie Tremblay ON: Mark Williams NB: Acer Leblanc NS: Agnes Macdonald 
> 
> PEI:Charles Campbell NF & L: Harper Hynes SK: Kiki Wanisipi 
> 
> AL: Noah Louise Williams/Brown MA:Mason Penner BC: Kimberly Chung

The Canadian Provinces were all gathered in the meeting room of the Château Laurier hotel in Ottawa, wondering why Canada had called them into this place once again. The last time that they had all gathered in this building was during the meeting concerning the Patriation, the return of the Canadian Constitution in its soil along with a few modifications.

But the most well known event was the infamous Kitchen Meeting, where the Prime Ministers of every province except Québec met up in the hotel’s kitchen to negotiate the final agreements with the Prime Minister of Canada at the time, Pierre-Eliott Trudeau.

Obviously, they had all picked up the parallels between the two situations.

Marie, the province of Québec herself, ran her left hand through her short blonde curls, the strange familiarity of the place where she had felt betrayed by her whole family almost 40 years ago coursing through her. For people like the Nations of the provinces, it was a quite short time and the aura of the room made her very uneasy.

-“Hey, Acer, has Matthew told you why we're here?” the concerned young woman asked her sibling and neighbour, New-Brunswick.

Acer had been sitting at the table, their hand tapping rhythmically against the polished wood. They weren’t as nervous as Québec was, but this surprise meeting was still a source of uncertainty.

-“No, but if anyone knows, it’s gonna be Mark." The maritime province answered after a short reflection, nodding vaguely toward where Ontario should be sitting once the meeting would start.

-“Yeah, the favorite one must know '' Agnes, the representative of Nova Scotia, added, a smirk etching it’s way on her heavily freckled face. The traces of Scotland’s inheritage in her upbringing were shining through, along with her curly ginger hairs.

Mark Williams, the Province of Ontario, was the youngest of the four founding provinces, but he was always informed of everything. The Province in question was out of the room, taking a hundredth phone call. Being responsible for most of the country’s economy, he had the never ending job of administering a myriad of things. He didn’t even have the time to get his hair dyed blond again, dark brown natural color peeking at the roots.

-“Well, we could give you a tour of the kitchen this time, Queb!” Manitoba teased, a smile full of discord on his face, dark curls framing his eyes. He was the least nervous person in the room, dismissing the whole situation as a joke, as he often does.

-“Mason!” both Marie and Kimberly, the personification of British-Columbia, exclaimed at the same time.

Kimberly was more distant from the rest of the siblings, influenced by more of her immigrants from across the pacific and by her neighbouring states of Washington, Oregon and California, but she took heart into avoiding a conflict. Her long straight black hairs were covered by a light pink beanie, and her jeans overall and heelies felt quite out of place compared to most of the eastern provinces wearing suits.

-”Ah come on, I’m just messing with you." He defended himself, his hand in a raised position in front of him, revealing that his cuffs were unbuttoned “fashionably” and that his tie was inside his front pocket.

-“As always, you’re just messing with things." Kiki sighed, a sardonic tone in their voice. Saskatchewan had very loud neighbours, and was getting bored of the gathering already. Their face remained as flat as their land, unimpressed by Manitoba’s request for constant attention.

-“Hey!” Manitoba retorted, only to be sat down by Noah, Alberta’s personification. She was leaning on a counter before intervening on her brother’s behaviour, her classic cowboy hat hanging low on her face.

He had always been a prankster, but with a whisper, the Albertan reminded him of why he had been created, and the interest of the people that he had to represent.

Alberta was always more of an introvert, thinking things through before acting, a stark contrast with some of her more impulsive siblings, but also an entrepreneur, as demonstrated by her strong exploitation of her natural resources.

In the same way that Québec built hydroelectric dams, that the Maritimes lived from the fishing industry and that Saskatchewan made more grain than all of the province reunited, she had dug the petrol out of her soil to build a strong economic power, at least up to now.

In the end, the only silent people in the room were Charles, the personification of Prince Edward Island who was playing on his phone and Harper, the personification of Newfoundland and Labrador who was munching on sweets while watching the chaos unfold.

The two often forgotten Provinces contented themselves in seeking distraction and observing their peers respectively. Beside, Prince Edward Island could have been a founding province, but due to his nature as an island, he waited until the train track could reach him. Newfoundland could say as much, since she joined in the confederation only after World War 2, having been an independent colony up to that point, and as the easternmost province, she was often further from the group.

As everyone was either bickering or anxiously waiting, Mark entered the room, making the nine other pairs of eyes turn toward him and Marie jumped slightly in surprise.

-“So, do you know what this is all about?” She asked once again, only to be met with her brother sighing.

-“Nope, but he’s coming, and not just as Canada, as the Prime Minister too.” As he said that, Ontario sounded exhausted, because just like the reason for this meeting, no one had been warned about Canada’s decision to earn the power in his nation.

-“Oui, je sais, je sais," she patted her brother and rival’s shoulder in sympathy, seeing how much pressure he was under.

-“Let’s just take our seat, shall we?” He gestured at the non occupied chair around the table. As he said that, the ten provinces settled down in their places, from earliest in the confederation on either side of where the PM would be seated.

Once they all were seated, the door opened once again, and a red clad Matthew made his entrance, briefcase in hands. He made his way swiftly to his place, standing in front of the assembly of his provinces.

-“So, what is this meeting about?” Kimberly uttered the loaded question, instantly bursting the thick bubble of stress that was laying heavily across the room.

-“I called you all here for a meeting because we will be taking the next step as a Nation, and it is not something I can do without the full approval of my provinces. I say this as both Canada and this country’s Prime Minister. This project will throw us all headfirst into a new era of greatness, greater than the confederation, greater than all the disagreement we can have.”

As his speech came to a stop, the silence rung heavy, the implication of the reunion beginning to shine through

-“We will reach the last necessary step to this Nation’s real independance and leave the British commonwealth.”

One simple sentence, no superfluous fioriture. Canada’s words had been chosen carefully before, laying the pathway for his plan, yet carefully shielding the real reason behind this ambitious choice.

-“We’re going to do WHAT?” Came an undignified cry, straight from Ontario’s mouth.

All the eyes turned toward the Province who had spoken, including Canada, whose purple irises were scrying the young man with attention.

-“Leaving the British commonwealth is folly! We already have broken our commercial engagement with America and the news will dawn upon them tomorrow, we can’t afford to lose our second biggest business partner too! It’s a road to financial ruin!”

The young man exclaimed, pointing his red pen toward Matthew with a trembling hand, on the verge of panic. He didn’t need to know the reasons behind everything to see the direct consequence on the country’s economy.

-“Now, now Mark, will you please calm down. This will not be an economic crisis, it will be a step forward. Now I would appreciate it if you keep the emotional outbursts out of this.” Matthew insisted, his voice a steady calm against the frantic cry of his second in command.

-“Right, staying calm when you propose to shatter us further!” The young province snapped again.

Before Canada could reprimand Ontario further, more voices raised themselves.

-“As much as I hate to agree with him, Mark is right, that’s a total shit move” Manitoba began with his usual lack of politeness.

-“Yes, and with the petrol industry on the decline you can’t rely on me for this..” Alberta added, looking at her neighbours.

-“Maybe we could sign a new accord with America if you want to leave the commonwealth, Alfred might listen since you would be leaving “England’s influence” as he calls it.” Newfoundland proposed, her calm voice met with sounds of agreements from the Maritimes Provinces

Amidst a newly brewed chaos unfurling under Canada’s eyes, the Provinces were now standing and loudly voicing their opinions, only one remained seated, looking at the new prime minister with interrogations.

-“What is the reason that could push you to leave the Nation you would have given everything up for” Québec’s voice rang softly across the ripple of disorganization of the room, blue eyes landing directly in Matthew’s violet’s ones.

In one moment, the silence fell again, frozen between the two siblings staring at each other and the rest of the Provinces who were beginning to realize the importance of the question Marie had asked aloud.

-“Why would you leave England, Arthur, behind? You gave him ressources, support and a powerful ally during all those years, you even call him _Father_ , why would you do this then?”

Of course, Québec remembered with utter clarity all of the occasions where Canada had sacrificed her and her people’s interest in favour of the Empire’s, the whole idea made no sense to her.

She herself would have been the first to agree to leave the United-Kingdom’s symbolic clutches, but why would her brother ever wish for it.

-“Well now that all of you are silent again, I will tell you the real reason behind all of this. Leaving NAFTA, the commonwealth, it’s all linked together.” He readjusted his glasses and gave his audience a glance, stopping to inspect how the Provinces would react to that announcement.

-“I will be creating the Canadian Empire, and I can’t do it while allied with the most powerful Nation on Earth or while I am still part of the remnants of a once great Empire. We will no longer be invisible, we will be seen and acclaimed by all, I will become the strongest Nation of the modern world.”

Shock could be read across every face, each in a different way. Marie slacked in her chair, the only one sitting, while Mark dropped the pen he was holding to point aggressively. Acer, Charles and Agnes’ looked at each other in disbelief, just as stunned as the rest of the most western Provinces.

-“An Empire?” Kimberly broke the silence once again, her voice high and squeaky, as if her throat had constricted onto itself.

-“The Canadian Empire, yes. And I would require all of you to sign these documents to leave the commonwealth and rewrite our Constitution. Once all the Provinces have ratified it, the Empire will be proclaimed.”

The announcement felt like an evidence, just like the schock would make it instantly true, would make the ten provinces sign. The aura of confidence emanated from Canada, already so sure that all the Provinces would join him in his crusade.

Almost all of them.

He turned toward Québec, still sitting in her chair but who seemed to have regained some composure, her hand no longer running through her short blonde curls.

-“So, will you join the new constitution this time, Québec.”

With that sentence, a small smile appeared on the young woman’s lips. She readjusted her glasses and stood up, facing the Prime Minister, the Nation of Canada, her brother.

-“You know Matthew, you had me at “We’re leaving the remnants of the British Empire.”

And so the decree was officially signed and sent to the Provinces’ governments to be ratified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh that was a long chapter but i had been planning it for so long and had much fun writing it! Also yes bunch of info dumping about the provinces I hope I didn’t bore you but they all are very important in this story! As you can guess I'm from Québec, she was my first hetalia Oc. Ontario is my friends Allo-fonts ‘s character, Alberta and Newfoundland are also my friends’ Robin and Maddie’s characters soooo i hope you like them! 
> 
> Title from the song L’exil by the group Harmonium

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOH A NEW FIC! WITH AN AU! I hope this prologue piqued your interest, dear reader, because I have big plans for this story...


End file.
